


Male Celeb Smut (Oneshots)

by aaronsfakes



Category: Andi Mack (TV), I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Eventual Smut, M/M, Oneshot, Smut, Smutty, Underage Sex, smut oneshot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaronsfakes/pseuds/aaronsfakes
Relationships: Chris Evans/Jaeden Lieberher | Jaeden Martell, Jaeden Lieberher | Jaeden Martell & Noah Schnapp, Jaeden Lieberher | Jaeden Martell/Finn Wolfhard, Jaeden Martell/William Franklyn-Miller, Louis Partridge/William Franklyn-Miller, Max Mills/Harvey Mills
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	Male Celeb Smut (Oneshots)

Jaeden Martell Tops William Franklyn Miller

This was a lot longer than I expected, I apologise lol (it's also really bad oof)

It was a typical summer's day in Los Angeles, the temperature was scorching, it was the hottest day of the year so far. The heat was so intense you could see it in the air. There wasn't a single cloud in the bright blue sky, just the large and dazzling ball of orange. Everyone in the city was either walking around the streets half-naked, overrunning the beach, or throwing their own pool parties at their houses.

At one of these big LA houses, a young singer named Johnny Orlando was throwing a party while his family were away. Nothing too wild, just some light booze and a massive pool to cool everyone down. All of Johnny's friends were there, along with some of their friends, the more the merrier.

Outside of the house, a black car slowly pulled up beside the front gates. The door opened and a tall, twinky-looking teen boy stepped out. His name was William Franklyn-Miller, a British actor and model. Due to the limited possibilities in England, Will and his family are spending some time in LA to help Will find some work. But it's not easy and it was taking its toll on Will. His mum suggested he go to his friend's pool party to try and clear his head and have some fun.

"Love you, mum," he said as he stepped out the car and slammed the door behind him. The heat hit him like a brick wall, he no longer had the car's air conditioning to protect him. His tanned skin immediately began to sweat and frazzled under the LA sun, he certainly didn't get weather like this back in the UK. 

Will waved goodbye to his mum as she drove away down the road, leaving Will alone outside the large house. His heart was pounding out of his chest, he wasn't good with large crowds of people he didn't know. But he knew once he settled in he would be okay. He took a deep breath in and ran his fingers through his dark brown hair to try and tidy himself up. He was wearing a black tank top, multicoloured swim shorts and black sandals. He was definitely regretting his choice in shorts but it was too late now. He opened the gate and made his way up the drive to the front door.

Will knocked on the large door, as he stood there waiting for someone to open it, he could hear muffled music and laughter inside. His heart rate increased. Luckily the heat already had him dripping in sweat, because he would've started sweating anyway and someone would have noticed. The door flew open and snapped Will back to reality.

Stood in the doorway was Will's friend Johnny. Will couldn't resist looking at his friend up and down when he answered the door, after all, he was wearing only bright orange swim shorts. He glanced down from his pretty face, to his toned body and then the v-line that disappeared into the wet shorts. They were wet enough that they clung to Johnny's skin, Will could almost perfectly see the outline of Johnny's dick, it was clear he wasn't wearing anything under the shorts. Frankly, Will expected more of a bulge from Johnny, so that was a disappointment, but Will wasn't picky.

"Will bro!" Johnny yelled as he pulled Will into a hug. "I haven't seen you in forever man". Will wasted no time wrapping his arms around Johnny to feel up his body. Johnny let go and pulled Will into the house.

It was packed with people, there was barely any floor to walk on. Every step that Will took he ran into someone. There were at least a few hundred people at Johnny's house at that moment. Most of them were relaxing inside the air-conditioned house, but the rest of the guests were chilling outside and swimming in the pool.

"Come on take it off" Johnny insisted as he pulled on Will's black tank top.

"What? Why?" Will blushed.

"Bro, you didn't spend all that time in the gym to NOT show off to the ladies when you got the chance" Johnny tried to practically pull Will's tank top over his head. But Will grabbed it and pushed it back down.

"Dude stop it alright" Will hissed.

Johnny laughed and raised his hands in the air, admitting defeat. He walked off, leaving Will alone in an enormous crowd of people that he had never met before. He didn't hesitate to make a quick exit to the backyard where there a lot fewer people.

Will always tried his best to come across as confident and outgoing, most of the time he could be, he just wasn't good with being left alone with strangers, meeting new people was never a strong subject with Will.

The blistering heat was quickly getting to Will, so he decided to follow Johnny's advice and remove a layer. He grabbed the bottom of his tank top and began to pull it over his head. As he lifted his arms you could see his sweaty and slightly hairy armpits. Not to mention his nicely toned abs that were covered in sweat, making them more visible.

He used the top to wipe the sweat from his face and body and began to walk across the garden. As he walked he ignored all of the screaming and drunk teenagers around him, he scanned for anyone he knew but had no luck. He made his way to a sun chair in the corner, hidden in the shade and away from all the noise, he sat down and looked at his phone. He had hoped to see a notification on there, or a message to reply to, so he could have something to do but there was nothing.

Will looked up from his phone and noticed a boy walking out of the pool. Will was so deep in the closet he was practically the king of Narnia, so every time he watched a hot guy do something it was like time slowed down. He watched the boy climb out of the pool, the water slipping down his skin. He had a pale, skinny but slightly toned body. Will's jaw dropped as he watched the boy run his fingers through his wet hair to get it out of his face. The boy stroked his wet body all the way down from his chest until his drenched blue shorts. Will had a front-row seat to the boy grabbing his impressive-looking cock and readjusting it, the boy grabbed it and it bounced, the tip of his cock almost slipped out of the bottom of his shorts it was that long. Will was star-struck, he could feel the blood being pumped into his dick and hardening it.

Things took a turn when the boy from the pool began to make his way over to Will. He panicked. "He must have seen me checking him out," Will thought to himself, he was terrified that the boy would 'out' him in front of everyone. In an attempt to look less suspicious, Will stared at the black screen on his phone as the other boy made his way over.

"Excuse me," said the boy in a deep and soothing American voice. Will swallowed his spit and then looked up at the boy. His eyes made his way up the boy's body; he could still see the boy's huge outline. And his pale body looked even hotter up close. Will's blue eyes locked onto the boy's bright green ones.

"Y-yes?" Will stuttered, on the verge of a heart attack. His body heat doubled.

"I think you're sat on my phone man" the boy smiled and pointed at Will's behind.

Will froze for a second, his brain was so fried from the heat and anxiety that it took a while for the cogs in his brain to turn and figure out what he was doing.

"O-oh shit man, sorry" Will jumped up from the sunchair at such a high speed it made the boy flinch and take a step backwards. Will bent down and picked the phone up off the chair, unknown to Will, the other boy checked out Will's plump ass as he bent over to get the phone. Will stood up and passed the phone back to the other boy, trying his hardest not to glance down at the extremely visible member under his wet and clingy shorts.

"Thanks, man" the boy laughed.

Will awkwardly sat back down on the sun chair. The other boy sat down on the one beside him. For some reason, the presence of this other boy helped to calm Will down, his heart slowed down and he could finally think straight. He made Will feel less alone at this party, and he seemed like a chill guy.

"Are you okay?" the boy asked, breaking the silence with a smile on his face.

"Yeah" Will exhaled, "why you ask?".

"You seem really nervous. I'm the same, I don't really know anyone here. My friend dragged me along".

"Yeah, the same happened to me," Will said, slowly opening up and coming out of his shell, "I don't know anyone here other than Johnny. I just needed a break, but I'm just nervous in crowds".

The boy let out a sympathetic sigh, he then reached his hand out to Will. Will looked at him, confused.

"I'm Jaeden," he said. Will reached out and shake the boy's hand.

"I'm Will".

"There, now we both know each someone" Jaeden smiled and Will smiled back, all of his nerves washing away. For a moment anyway, one problem that kept popping up was how much Jaeden was turning Will on. And it wasn't easy to keep his boner hidden in swim shorts.

He could see the beads of water slowly trickle down Jaeden's smooth and light skin, rolling past his pink nipples and over his faint ab outline. But the most noticeable thing was the large rode bouncing in the boy's shorts every time he spoke or moved. He could see it, just laying there next to Jaeden's right leg. If he moved his head slightly to the left, he would've been able to see it through the gap in the shorts, but he didn't want to risk Jaeden catching him. Little did he know that Jaeden had spotted him a while ago, Will wasn't being very subtle about it. Jaeden also noticed something twitching in the front of Will's pants. This began to drive him insane, he knew Will wanted him, so now he just had to get Will so horny they could have some fun.

"You got a girlfriend mate?" Jaeden asked out of nowhere.

The question caught Will off-guard, he shook his head "Nope, never".

"Never?" Jaeden acted surprised even though deep down, he wasn't, "have you ever kissed a girl?".

Will shook his head again.

"How come?" Jaeden asked, "I figured a hot guy like you would have girls all over him".

Will blushed and looked down at the floor, "Guess I just haven't found the right person yet".

"Maybe I can help" he offered, Will looked at Jaeden with an intrigued expression. "I could give you some...tips" Jaeden winked. Will's throat immediately dried up and his cock sprung up like a jack-in-a-box. Since Will was a virgin, it didn't take much to get him going.

"Like what?" Will choked, his throat as dry as the Sahara Desert. Jaeden leant in closer, closing the gap between his face and Will's. He could see the sweat rolling down Will's tanned face. His poor virgin body was exploding with hormones.

"Like this one," Jaeden said with a cocky and cheeky grin on his face. He glanced down to his hand and Will did the same. Jaeden ran his index slowly up his hairy leg, and then when he reached his thigh he slowed down, steadily moving his finger closer to the edge of his swim shorts. Once he reached the wet fabric, he grabbed it and slowly pulled it back, revealing the big pink tip of his cock. Will's jaw dropped and he released a little gasp when he saw it. He had to fight every urge in his body to get on his knees right there and then. Jaeden stroked his head with his wet fingers. "Is this tip good enough for you?" he said.

Will was at a loss for words, it was like Jaeden had just snatched all of the air out of his lungs.

"I knew there had to be a reason a hot ass boy like you had never kissed a girl" Jaeden whispered, "it's because, this hot ass boy, likes to be the girl, don't you". Will's eyes were glued to Jaeden, his whole body was as rock-hard stiff as his cock. "Meet me upstairs" Jaeden instructed quietly, he tucked his dick back in his shorts and left Will alone by the pool. Will stayed there for a few minutes to think about what just happened, and he had to wait for his boner to go down.

Almost 10 minutes went by before Will finally stood up. Trying his hardest to balance on his jelly legs, Will walked into the house and made his way through the thick crowd of half-drunk teens. Everyone was so wet because of the sweat from the heat, it made it easier to slide past them all. Once Will got to the bottom of the stairs he began to have second thoughts, his heart was racing, he wasn't sure if he was ready for this. But he took a chance and ran up the stairs.

When he reached the top he darted his eyes around to try and find Jaeden. Luckily this floor wasn't as chaotic as downstairs, a lot of other couples had the same idea as Jaeden and came upstairs to have a quick fuck in the bedrooms before Johnny realised. The music and everyone talking were muted up here, nothing more than muffled whispers. It was easy to hear what the person down the hall was talking about up here.

"Psst" Will heard. He turned his head to the noise and saw Jaeden poking his head around a door. Jaeden tilted his head, motioning for Will to follow him into the room, and he did. Will walked in and Jaeden closed the door behind them.

Will looked around the room, it wasn't a bedroom, it was the master bathroom. Not the place Will had always imagined losing his virginity.

"Sorry, all the bedrooms are taken. Other people had the same idea as us" Jaeden laughed.

"It's fine" Will reassured, "I'm honestly not bothered".

Will's legs were shaking so hard he was worried he was going to collapse at any second. But besides being on the verge of a mental breakdown, Will was extremely excited. All of his friends were losing their virginities and he wasn't, so he was happy to finally get a chance with a hot guy.

"Are you okay?" Jaeden whispered as he gently placed his hands on the taller boy's tanned cheek. Will nodded.

"Yeah, I'm ready". Jaeden took a gentle hold of the back of Will's neck and pulled him closer. Jaeden's thick, wet lips connected with Will's dry ones. Jaeden kept both of his warm, soft hands on Will's burning cheeks as their lips crashed together. Will gently placed his hands on Jaeden's hips, unsure of where else to put them. Jaeden then began to slowly slide his hands down, away from Will's cheeks. His fingers gently caressed Will's soft but hard body as he moved further down. Jaeden's fingers gently brushed over Will's nipples, sending shivers down the boy's spine and giving him goosebumps. Jaeden felt up the boy's abs before finally reaching the one thing he wanted, Will's small plump ass. He took two handfuls forcefully and pushed Will's back against the sink.

Will released a soft moan, the feeling of Jaeden's hands grabbing his ass was euphoric. It was like electricity coursing through his body, and his dick.

"You like that baby?" Jaeden exhaled. Will bit his lip and nodded as he stared at Jaeden with big blue puppy eyes. Jaeden moved in quickly and kissed Will again, a lot more passionate this time. Will had to try his best to keep up.

Jaeden grabbed the back of the taller's boy head to pull him closer, their tongues fought for dominance, but it didn't take long for Will to submit to Jaeden. The kisses were sloppy yet passionate, Will was having trouble using his tongue, but once he let Jaeden take the lead, he slowly got the hang of it. Will's back was pinned against the cold sink, Jaeden moved in as close as he possibly could. Their warm and sweaty bare torsos rubbing together. Jaeden used one of his hands that was clamped on Will's ass cheek to slightly lift his leg. Once he had better access to the taller boy's crotch, Jaeden began to grind against him. Their cocks stroked together through the thin and wet fabric of their shorts. They both let out soft moans in between kisses, the tip of their dicks oozing precum.

Jaeden's hands slowly released their tight grip on Will's ass and he gently moved them to the front of his swim shorts. He gently took a hold of Will's aching member, causing Will to whimper. They stopped kissing and Jaeden pulled back Will's hair, causing his head to tilt backwards and expose his neck. As Jaeden pumped Will's cock through his shorts with one hand and held his hair with the other, he began to place hickeys on the virgin boy's neck. Will just looked up at the ceiling with starry eyes. His body was vibrating with pleasure. Jaeden bit down harder on the boy's tanned neck, Will squeaked in pain and pleasure.

"Let's get these off" Jaeden whispered as he pulled on Will's shorts. Will smiled and nodded. Jaeden gently pulled the shorts down and dropped them to the floor, exposing Will's beautiful dick. He was uncut, veiny and around 6" with the right amount of thickness for his size. Will's bush was nicely maintained and he had a nice set of balls. Jaeden wasted no time getting to work, he gently ran his hand down Will's abs and took a firm grip of his twitching cock. Will had never felt someone else's hand on his bare cock before, the excitement of everything happening at once was getting him close to shooting his load.

Jaeden gently jerked Will's tanned dick, pulling his foreskin over his sensitive red head. He continued to kiss the boy's neck as he got him even closer to cumming. Jaeden liked to play with his bottoms like this. As Jaeden began to pick up the pace, Will started shaking, and his breathing quickened. Jaeden stopped kissing the boys neck and noticed how red his body was getting. He was hot to the touch. Jaeden grew a devious smirk.

"You gonna cum Willy?" he whispered in the boy's ear.

"Yeah" Will breathed, "I-I'm gonna". Before Will could even finish his sentence, his dick began pulsating, hot strings of cum shot out of his tip and splattered onto the bathroom floor. Will had to hold onto the sink so he didn't collapse to the floor.

"Oh fuck" he whimpered, Jaeden kept pumping the boy until every last drop had been spilt. "I'm sorry," Will said sincerely.

"Don't worry baby, we aren't done yet". Jaeden let go of the boy's dick and raised his cum-drenched fingers to Will's face. Will was hesitant at first, but he knew Jaeden wouldn't take no as an answer. Will leans forward so he can suck the cum off Jaeden's fingers. As he slurped the thick liquid from the boy's fingers, they locked eyes. Will's blue submissive eyes stared into Jaeden's green controlling ones.

"Swallow it, that's a good boy" Jaeden commanded, and Will obeyed. He swallowed all of his own cum that was sprayed onto Jaeden's hand. It was an interesting salty taste, Will found himself to like it. He grabbed Jaeden's wrist and licked every last drop off his hand. "That's my boy" Jaeden laughed. "Get on your knees", Jaeden grabbed Will's hair and pushed him down until he fell on his knees. Jaeden massive bulge was on display right in front.

Will looked up Jaeden with his big puppy dog eyes, "Go on then" he ordered. Will licked his lips and slowly pulled the boy's blue shorts down. Jaeden's rock-solid member sprung free and hit Will in the face with immense force. Will was suddenly terrified of having this cock inside him for the first time. Jaeden had a 9", cut and thick cock, bigger enough to split Will in half. Just like Will, Jaeden took care of his cock and pubes, keeping them neat and clean.

Will wrapped his hand around Jaeden's dick and began to stroke it slowly. Jaeden tilted his head back in pleasure. For the first time ever, Will slowly took another boy's cock into his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down as he sucked on it like a lollypop. He tried his best to copy the techniques he had seen in porn videos.

"Oh that's so good baby", Jaeden took a tight hold on Will's hair and forced his cock deeper down the boy's throat. "Watch the teeth baby," said Jaeden.

"Sorry" Will choked as he pulled the big cock out of his mouth.

"It's okay, baby" Jaeden reassured. He grabbed Will's head and began slapping him in the face with his heavy cock. Will opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out as Jaeden continued hitting him in the face. "You like that?" he asked as he continued to abuse Will's face with his dick. Will nodded and then Jaeden rammed his cock back into the boy's throat. He was a lot more forceful this time. He had a strong hold of Will's fringe and showed no mercy thrusting in and out of his mouth. His cock was slamming into the back of Will's throat, causing him to cough and gag. His face was bright red and tears trickled down his face. Jaeden loved the sight of it. Will tried to grab Jaeden's thighs to slow him down, but nothing was stopped him. All Will could do was cry and whimper as Jaeden used him like a toy. But deep down Will liked this, even though he was in pain and couldn't breathe, he liked being treated like this.

"Oh fuck yeah Will, that's it, baby, you're such a good boy. The feeling of Will's warm and wet throat was getting Jaeden close to shooting his load.

Jaeden pulled his dick out of Will's mouth. Will choked and inhaled all of the air he could, the colour slowly returned to his face now that he wasn't being suffocated by a huge cock. Jaeden bent down and placed his hands under Will's arms and picked him to his feet. "Sit on the sink," he said. Will did as he was told. He jumped onto the sink counter and spread his legs. Jaeden stood in between them and grabbed Will's deflated cock.

"Is this little guy ready to go again?" Jaeden asked as he gently stroked Will's member, getting it hard. Will smiled and nodded.

"Yes sir, I'm ready".

"Let's get it cleaned up first". Jaeden bent down and put Will's semi in his mouth. Will's eyes immediately rolled to the back of his head. It was the first time he ever had someone suck his dick, and it was amazing. Jaeden swirled his tongue around Will's head, causing him to shudder. He sucked all of the dried cum from earlier off his dick. "You like that?" Jaeden asked after taking Will's now fully hard cock out of his mouth.

"Please don't stop" Will whispered with his eyes shut.

"Oh, I'm not done yet". Jaeden placed little kisses on Will's shaft before licking it from the bottom to the tip. He teased Will with his tongue, licking the slit on his head. Will's body began to spasm from pleasure, he just wanted to Jaeden to shove it in his mouth.

Jaeden kept using his tongue to tease Will's extremely sensitive head. It was burning red, on the verge of busting another load all over Jaeden's face. He took it back into his mouth and sucked it slowly. Will moaned quietly as his back was pressed against the cool mirror on the wall.

Jaeden grabbed Will's bare cheeks and pushed them into his face so he could take as much of Will's cock as he could, and he took it all. His face in Will's neat pubes. Will moaned louder as Jaeden forcefully slammed Will's crotch into his own face.

"Fuck J-Jaeden, o-o-oh my g-god" he moaned as Jaeden devoured his cock. Will's whole body was twitching uncontrollably, he grabbed Jaeden's hair to try and regain control of his body. Jaeden took Will's dick out of his mouth, and without saying what he was doing he lifted Will's legs into the air, exposing the boys slightly hairy virgin hole.

Jaeden sucked on his middle finger and then used it to rub Will's hole. "Oh fuck" Will whimpered as Jaeden rubbed him. After around 20 seconds of Jaeden rubbing Will, he sucked on his finger again, but this time he shoved it inside him. Will gasped as he suddenly hit with a wave of pleasure and a bit of pain. He hissed as Jaeden's finger went deeper inside.

"If you think that hurts, just wait until you feel my fat cock in there, baby" Jaeden joked as he pulled his finger in and out of the virgin hole. Jaeden began to pick up the pace and Will couldn't contain his moans any longer. He started moaning so loud that anyone outside the door definitely would've heard them, even over the loud music downstairs.

"Baby you have to be quiet, we don't want someone bursting in here and ruining our fun now do we".

"Sorry" Will panted "I'll be good now I promise".

"I know you will baby". Will was now loose enough for Jaeden to shove his index finger inside too. Will bit down on his knuckle to prevent him from yelping. Jaeden kept pumping his fingers, he wasn't going to stop just because Will was on the verge of screaming the house down. Jaeden knew he hit Will's sweet spot once he curled his fingers inside the boy and Will's spirit almost left his body.

"SHIT!" he yelled as sat up and grabbed Jaeden's arm in an attempt to stop him.

"Found it," Jaeden said in a cocky tone. Without hesitation, Jaeden continued ramming his fingers into Will's prostate. Will threw his back against the wall and arched it. He screamed into his hand in an attempt to muffle the noise. Will had never felt such an intense mixture of pain and pleasure before. It was nothing like simply jerking off to porn in his bedroom.

Jaeden pulled his fingers out of Will, the loss of sensation for Will was intense.

"Are you ready baby?" Jaeden asked. Will took a deep breath and nodded. Jaeden began to stroke his large cock to get it as hard as possible. He gently grabbed Will's ankles and placed them over his shoulder, since Will was so tall, he had to have most of his legs over Jaeden's shoulders. A long string of spit slowly dribbled out of Jaeden's mouth and landed on Will's hole. Jaeden aligned his cock up with the hole and used his tip to spread the spit. He slapped his cock against the pink hole a few times and Will was getting impatient.

"Please fuck me" he begged.

Jaeden's devious smile grew even more, "you're going to regret asking that" he scoffed as he slowly slid his cock into the boy's virgin hole.

The pain was intense, Will's hole was still quite tight, and Jaeden's head was big. Will could feel himself being stretched open and it wasn't pleasant. He held onto the sink as tight as possible and bite his tongue so he wouldn't scream.

Jaeden was very gentle, he slowly fucked Will with just the tip of his cock to loosen him up. His hole was so tight and warm, it was amazing. Probably the best hole Jaeden has had the pleasure of splitting open.

"You doing okay baby?" Jaeden asked.

"Yeah, I kinda like it" Will laughed. Jaeden took that as a sign to go deeper, so he gently pushed further inside Will, putting another inch into his ass. Will moaned loudly and threw his head backwards. Jaeden placed one of his hands on Will's tight pecks as he railed his ass. Will grabbed and squeezed this hand for comfort.

"You're doing so good baby" Jaeden moaned as he picked up the pace of his pumping. Will began to moan loudly. He was getting used to the pain and the pleasure was kicking in.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. Go deeper".

That was all Jaeden needed to hear, he pushed a few more inches inside Will and made him scream.

"OH FUCK! FUCK YOU'RE SO BIG JAEDEN OH MY GOD", his face and body burnt red and his eyes began to water. Jaeden smiled at the taller boy, he couldn't stop thinking about how hot he was, taking his first dick, definitely not his last.

Jaeden moaned loudly, "Oh Will you're such a good boy". With each thrust, Jaeden went further and further into Will's hole. Will pressed both of his hands on the mirror behind him as Jaeden began to fuck him faster. Neither of them was even trying to hide their moans anymore. They couldn't care less if anyone heard them.

The feeling of Jaeden's cock rearranging Will's insides is something he never would've been able to describe. It was pure bliss. It wasn't long before Jaeden cock was slamming into Will's prostate.

"Oh fuck! Right there" Oh shit" Will yelled, clearly getting the hang of it all.

Jaeden rubbed Will's abs and cock as he continued to fuck him as hard as he could without causing too much pain to the boy's freshly gaped hole.

"Come here" Jaeden whispered as he grabbed the back of Will's neck, he pulled him closer so he could kiss him as he continued fucking his hole. Will released soft moans into Jaeden's mouth as they made out. He could feel Jaeden's cock inside his stomach as his tongue was in his mouth, Jaeden was dominating every hole Will had, and he loved it.

"I wanna show you something" Jaeden whispered with a smirk. He slowly pulled his cock out of Will, once again leaving him with a huge loss of sensation. Will felt empty without a cock inside him.

Jaeden laid down on the cold bathroom floor tiles, his long dick still rock hard and pointing at the ceiling. "Ride me," he said. Will jumped off the counter and got down onto the floor with Jaeden. He stood over him on his knees and placed either leg each side of Jaeden. He took a firm grip of Jaeden's monster and slowly lowered himself onto it.

As his hole was once again being filled by Jaeden's cock, Will felt whole again. "Oh fuck yeah" he whimpered, almost taking the entire member.

"Watch this" Jaeden put his hand on Will's chest and slowly pushed him backwards. Jaeden's cock was deep inside Will, and when he leant back, Jaeden's cock bulged inside Will's stomach. As Jaeden moved his dick in and out, you could see the bulge moving up and down. Will couldn't believe what he was seeing, he could literally see Jaeden inside him. He gently ran his finger across the bulge.

"That's so hot" he moaned. Will used his legs to bounce quickly on Jaeden's cock, he kept watching the bulge expand every time Jaeden went further in. It was like Jaeden's cock was trying to burst out of Will's body like the scene from Alien. Will grabbed the bulge and rubbed it, it was like he was jerking Jaeden off while he was inside him.

"Now get back on the sink so I can finish you off" Jaeden ordered. They both stood up and Will laid on the sink like he had before and put his legs back over Jaeden's shoulders. There was no taking it easy this time, Jaeden thrusted back into Will, using every inch. Will screamed at the top of his lungs as his prostate was smashed once again.

Jaeden abused Will's hole at full speed, all Will could do was lay there and take it as he jerked his aching cock. Each thrust was more blissful than the last for both of them. Will never imagined being fucked by a thick 9" cock could feel this good, but it did. And this wasn't the first virgin hole Jaeden has ever had, but it was definitely the best.

"I'm gonna cum again" Will whispered, struggling to get the words out due to his cries of pleasure and pain.

"Cum for me baby" Jaeden moaned as he picked up the pace, literally fucking the cum out of Will. As he got closer to shooting his load, his whole body turned red and he tensed his muscles. Will felt like he was being electrocuted, wanking would never be the same now that he has experienced this feeling.

Will could feel himself getting closer and closer to cumming each time he stroked his dick, "I-I" before he could get past the first word in his sentence Will shot his load all over his abs and chest. Hot strings of cum covered the tanned boy, there was more this time than the first, Jaeden had fucked it all out of him. Will just couldn't stop, it kept spraying until he was drenched in it. There wasn't a single dry spot on his torso.

"Fucking hell baby. You came so much" Jaeden laughed as he slowed his thrusts down slightly. He used one of his thumbs to scoop up cum from Will's abs and place in the bottom boy's mouth. Will sucked the cum off Jaeden's thumb like a teething baby. He slid his thumb in and out of Will's mouth just like he was sliding his cock in and out of his hole.

Jaeden pulled his thumb out and used his hands to take a hold of Will's hips and arch his body upwards. Jaeden bent down and sucked the cum that had pooled in Will's bellybutton.

"Damn baby you taste so good".

"Thanks, daddy. Can I taste you now?".

"You better. On your knees". Jaeden took Will's legs off his shoulders and pulled his dick out of the boy's hole. Will wasted no time getting on his knees in front of the smaller boy, mouth open and tongue ready. Jaeden used one hand to rapidly jerk his cock, and the other to worship the boy's face. He ran his fingers through his hair and stroked his cheek.

"Oh god I'm gonna cum" he said. He rubbed his sensitive head even faster, Will stayed where he was, waiting for Jaeden's load. It didn't take long for the cum to shoot from Jaeden's big dick and hit Will's beautiful face. It landed in his hair, in his mouth and some even went into his eye, but he didn't mind at this point. Having the hot and sticky liquid all over his face made Will feel like a happy but dirty little slut.

As Jaeden sprayed his last few strings of cum he took a tight hold of Will's wet fringe. "Oh fuck yeah" he panted, squeezing every last drop out his dick. "You look so good like that baby," he said to Will as he spread the cum on his face with his fingers.

"Thanks, daddy".

"Let's get you cleaned up and then we can go back to the party".

Twitter: twinktopfaker


End file.
